pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatching
A Hatching is a major event in a Weyr and refers to the time when the dragonets emerge from their eggs and impress with their lifelong human partner. Significance Search Candidates Candidates at hatchings are always white clad. It is imperative that a surplus of candidates attend a hatching because if a dragonet does not find a suitable candidate, he or she will not impress and will subsequently die. At the end of the First Interval the records showed five cases in which this happened. Candidates are said to have natural empathic abilities which initially draw searchdragons to them and can cause hatchlings to find them suitable for Impressions. The cause of the empathic abilities is not known, although many references to "dragonrider blood" making people more likely to be Searched shows it may be possible that there are genetic influences. This is mere speculation, however, and neither the books nor the authors of the series have confirmed or denied it. Notable Hatchings First Pass *Clutching Queen: None; genetically engineered at Landing by Kitti Ping. **Resulted in twelve hatchlings: Polenth (to David Catarel), Porth, Firth, Gilgath, Milath, Duluth, Amalath, Tenneth, Singlath, Chereth, Carenath and Faranth (to Sorka Hanrahan). *Clutching Queen: None; genetically engineered at Landing by Kitti Ping. **Resulted in six hatchlings: including Petrath, Shoth, Manooth, Gesilith and Jenoth. First Interval *Clutching Queen: Meranath of Telgar Weyr. **including Morath Second Interval *Clutching Queen Third Pass *Clutching Queen Breth of Benden Weyr (32 eggs, 10 stillborn) **including Arith (to Lorana) *Clutching Queen Melirth of Fort Weyr: hatchlings **including (Gold) Talenth to Fiona *Clutching Queen Talenth of Telgar Weyr (21) hatchlings **including (Green) Coranth (to Taria), (Blue) Tazith (to Xhinna) *Clutching Queen Tolarth of Telgar Weyr (22) hatchlings **including (Gold) Kurinth (to Terin) *Mass Hatching, Clutching Queens: Talenth, Kurinth, Tolarth, three other Queens *Clutching Queens: Pinorth, 253 eggs, 23 surviving dragonets, 6 Queens **including Pinorth (to Bekka), Sarurth (to Jepara) 17 other hatchlings **including (Bronze) Lurenth (to Kindan), (Green) Qinth (to J'riz) (Brown) Rowerth (to R'ney) Sixth Pass *Clutching Queen: Orlith of Fort Weyr. **including Hannath (to Oklina Eighth Interval *Clutching Queen: **including Simanith (to F'lon, Hath (to R'gul), Tuenth (to S'lel) Larth (to L'tol). *Clutching Queen: Nemorth of Benden Weyr. Ten hatchlings **including Irith, Eremath and Ramoth (to Lessa). Ninth Pass *Clutching Queen: Ramoth of Benden Weyr (41) hatchlings **including Prideth (to Kylara) *Clutching Queen: Ramoth of Benden Weyr. **including Heth (to K'van) *Clutching Queen: Ramoth of Benden Weyr. **including Ruth (to Jaxom). *Clutching Queen: Ramoth of Benden Weyr. **including Horoth (to V'ron), Golanth (to F'lessan) and Path (to Mirrim) Dragon and Human reactions to the Hatching Dragons in the Weyr will react to the Queen's maternal croon (see below) with a deep humming (called "a pre-birth lullaby" by headmaster Clisser). The humming gets louder and louder and a chorus of tones will develop when more and more dragons (their throats swelling) join the queen (at the last stages the dragon's chest and belly also start to vibrate). Some of them get so excited that they start aerial maneuvers, flipping here and there on seemingly unavoidable collision courses. People react to this humming on an emotional level with a mix of primal emotions (for example: pride, joy, hope, fear, yearning, sadness and hunger), ranging from utter happiness to fear and sadness. Healers are always attending hatchings because of the injuries that generally occur. ﻿